


Movie Night

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sebklaine Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian comes home from his tutor to find Kurt and Blaine watching the movie Ice Princess and playing a drinking game.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random cute moment that happens some time after Blaine moves into Sebastian's house.

“I will never understand this scene,” Kurt grumbles, wrapping his fingers around the long neck of the bottle Blaine offers him, accepting it with a grateful nod.

“What don’t you get?” Blaine asks, hiccupping from drinking too quickly. “Because I have a _huge_ list of complaints about it.”

“Okay, okay, check it out …” Kurt scoots up in his sofa cushion and crosses his legs “… they’re at this big, important competition …”

“Yeah …”

“With all of these professional people in attendance – coaches, judges, vendors, probably a few scouts …”

“A-ha …”

“And you mean to tell me that the chick in the pro shop just frickin’ _sold_ her a pair of brand new skates without even mentioning that they needed to be broken in first?”

“I know, right!?”

“They would have had to have been heat molded at the very least, so wouldn’t it have come up?” Kurt takes a swig from the bottle before passing it back to Blaine and finishing his gripe. “Everyone there knows that coach lady’s kind of a snake! She got tossed out of the Olympics! No one’s going to forget _that_! And pro shop chick had to have known Casey was competing! She’s wearing several hundred dollars’ worth of vintage costume right there!”

“Exactly,” Blaine agrees, followed by a choked burp and a quiet, “ _Excuse me_ ”. Kurt grimaces at his friend, but shakes it off in lieu of more complaining.

“And how did super smart what’s-her-face not know that those skates needed to be broken in anyway? She was so passionate about figure skating, she just grabbed a pair of skates from the thrift store …”

“… more like the trash can …” Blaine slides in under his breath.

“… and decided to just go for it, base an entire physics project on it, her whole Harvard application, and did absolutely _no_ research on, you know, _skating_?”

“It is a _Disney_ movie,” Blaine points out, swinging the nearly empty bottle by the neck as he gestures towards the TV screen. “They’re not exactly known for accuracy.”

“But they dragged poor Michelle Kwan and Brian Boitano into this mess. I weep.”

“What about at the beginning when she ‘accidentally’ lands that triple in those old ass skates? _Tell me_ how she didn’t snap her ankle off!”

“Exactly!” Kurt agrees. “The first time I even attempted a triple axel, my right knee throbbed for the rest of the afternoon. And there she is, skating around like it’s nothing, hur-da-dur-da-dur …”

Sebastian can hear Kurt and Blaine from all the way down the hall as he walks into the house, groaning like old men watching kids run across their lawn. He shakes his head and drops his book bag, then makes his way to the rec room to see what the heck they’re watching that’s got them up in arms. He gets as far as the doorway, but that’s close enough when he catches sight of the movie playing on the flat screen.

“Ugh! _Ice Princess_?” he moans. “What the --- how are you even watching this?”

“Hey, Seb,” Kurt says, waving at his boyfriend behind his head. “It’s on Netflix.”

“Hey, Sebastian,” Blaine follows with a similar wave. “How’s it hanging?”

“A little to the left. What’s wrong with you guys? I would rather do _Calculus homework_ than watch this. In fact, that’s _exactly_ what I’m going to go do,” he decides, frowning since what he _wants_ to do is make-out with his boyfriend. He doesn’t mind Blaine sticking around while they do it, but that movie they’re watching literally makes him want to hurl.

“Oh, don’t be such a spoiled sport!” Blaine teases. “Come join us!”

“Yeah!” Kurt cheers. “We’ve made it into a drinking game. Whenever we point out something stupid, we take a shot.”

“A shot?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow. He can’t picture Kurt or Blaine raiding his parents’ liquor cabinet, or getting someone older to buy them alcohol. But the two of them, with their flushed faces, on the verge of giggling after every sentence, could definitely pass as tipsy. “Of _what_ , may I ask?”

“Sparkling cider.” Blaine raises the half-empty bottle of Martinelli’s non-alcoholic cider he and Kurt have been sharing over his head. Sebastian spies two other empty bottles sitting on the floor beside the sofa, and realizes why they’re acting so goofy.

 _Sugar rush_.

When you spend the majority of your time eating clean for competition, the way Kurt and Blaine have been the past few weeks, even the tiniest bit of sugar can turn you into a tremendous dork.

“Not for me,” Sebastian says. “I’ve still got a few days before my prelim. I don’t feel like getting bloated.”

“If you’d be willing to join us, I could change the stakes a little,” Kurt offers, bouncing his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Sebastian responds with a curious grin. “How?”

“Well, if you can think up something stupid, I’ll give you a kiss instead.”

Sebastian’s grin widens. He already feels victorious. “I feel bad agreeing. That’s almost too easy.”

“Prove it.”

“Like this scene,” he says, approaching the sofa. “Zambonis aren’t street legal. How the hell did he drive that mothereffer to her spot to resurface her pond without getting pulled over and impounded?”

“Oooo, one point for Smythe.” Kurt raises his arms at his approaching boyfriend and makes grabby hands. “Come get your kiss.”

Sebastian vaults over the back of the sofa, landing deftly on a cushion between the two friends. Kurt loops his arms around Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian grabs him by the hips, fingers locked in his belt loops, to claim his kiss.

“Okay, well, how about the fact that Casey’s supposedly a physics _genius_ and she never figured out how to plane her pond,” Blaine says, trying to one-up Sebastian. “Joe Schmoe Kanuck living in Ottawa has been resurfacing his backyard rink with a garden hose and a rake for decades. She was accepted to _Harvard,_ and she couldn’t figure it out?”

“Mmm-hmm!” Kurt mumbles, giving Blaine an enthusiastic thumbs up, but he doesn’t disengage from his boyfriend’s lips. He pulls Sebastian down towards the sofa arm, rearranging his limbs so he can wind his legs around Sebastian’s waist. Soon, the two of them are rolled together like snakes - the movie, the game, and _Blaine_ , completely forgotten.

“Welp,” a disgruntled Blaine mutters, cracking open another bottle of cider and taking a drink, “something tells me they just won.”


End file.
